


Atsumu x Nishinoya - one shots

by haikyuuauwriter



Series: Haikyuu rare pairs one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuauwriter/pseuds/haikyuuauwriter
Summary: Osamu plays matchmaker and helps get Atsumu and Nihinoya together
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu rare pairs one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Atsumu x Nishinoya - one shots

**Author's Note:**

> MANGA SPOILERS ABOUT THE OUTCOME OF THE INARIZAKI VS KARASUNO MATCH  
> I find this ship really interesting and I love both characters so I thought it would be fun to write how they could end up together.  
> I wrote this a while ago so it's not the best T-T

**After the Karasuno vs. Inarizaki match**

**~~With Inarizaki~~**

After their unexpected loss against Karasuno, their time at nationals had come to an end. But they already booked their stay at a nearby hotel for the duration of nationals in the case that they made it to the finals. They decided to take their showers in the changing rooms at the stadium instead of at their hotel since they would be charged more for all the water usage.

**Osamu's POV**

"Hey 'Samu" I hear my brother mumble beside me

"Yeah, 'Sumu?"

"Don'tcha think that Karasuno's libero was amazing in that match?" 

"Well, yeah, he dug up basically half my spikes"

 _'Which was partly your fault since you kept getting distracted by him'_ I think to myself

I took my shirt over my head to get changed and I saw the look on his face.

"Oh ho? Does my dear old brother have a little crush on Karasuno's libero~?" I tease

His face blushed scarlet red which gave me my answer.

"N-no! I don't like 'im, I barely even know 'im so shut yer trap!" he yells.

I laugh at his sudden embarrassment. But my face quickly turns serious as I know how much of a playboy he is.

"Listen 'Sumu, don't play with 'is feelings alright? I don't need another person in the world thinking I'm you and punching me again like last time." I made sure to come off a little bit jokey but serious enough to get the message across.

"Don't worry. I think... I genuinely like him this time" he smiles "And besides I already said sorry about that a million times now!"

"Well that's not enough. My beautiful face nearly got ruined because o' you. Y'know what? Just tell him you have a twin to begin with!" I smile too. I was happy for my brother. "Anyway, that's good. But wait, you know we won't see them again until next year if both of us even make it to nationals, right?"

"Oh yeah... but there's nothing we can do about it right? I guess it's up to fate at this point" he says with a sad smile

"fate my ass. Come on, we're getting your mans" I say with a smirk

Though I may not show it, I care about my brother a lot. I drag him to the door of the changing room.

"'Samu wait-"

I didn't let him finish and I drag ourselves out of the changing room. Everyone stares at us, more specifically me, but I'm not sure why.

> "'Samu you don't have a shirt on" Atsumu snickers
> 
> "Oh shit yeah" I realise

"'Oi dumbass. Here." I turn around to see Kita throwing my shirt at me "I may or may not have listened to you guys' conversation so good luck Atsumu" he says with a smirk before disappearing into the changing room again.

Atsumu turned bright red which may have seemed weird seeing as I was the one who accidentally went into public without a shirt on. I put it over my head and started dragging him again. We get to where Karasuno's assigned area is but they aren't there. We immediately ran outside and see their bus exit the car park.

**Atsumu's POV**

There goes their bus along with my chances with their libero. Osamu walks off without saying a word, leaving me here shocked. He comes back a couple minutes later with keys around his fingers and a grin on his face

"Well let's go then"

He clicks the keys and the lights of a motorbike start flashing

"I know you suck at driving so I am and no buts" he says

I nod and hop on the back of the motorbike. He starts revving the engine and smoke comes out of the pipe. He kicks off the brakes and starts at full speed out the parking lot. We were a good 10 mins behind them but there seemed to be a lot of traffic and we could slip in between the cars. As we were riding, I kept a look out for their bus and I can't seem to find it.

"What's the plan here exactly?" I ask my brother after realising that I still had no idea what we were doing

"You'll see. Now take yer phone out" he replies

"Why would I do that? Are yer out of your minds? What if I drop it?"

"Don't drop it then, dumbass"

"Wow. Thanks for the help" I say sarcastically

We've been driving for about 20 mins now and we arrive at more traffic. Osamu navigates around the cars trying to see if Karasuno's bus was in the barrage of vehicles around us.

"'Samu" I say

"Yeah whadya want 'Sumu"

"Is that their bus over there?" I ask

He looks over in the direction I'm gesturing at and looks back at me with an annoyed look on his face

"Didja just ask me if the bus that says 'Karasuno's Volleyball Team' is Karasuno's bus?"

"What? There could be another team called Karasuno"

"I highly doubt that"

"Whatever. Let's go over there then"

"What do you think I'ms doing? Just driving over to that pink car over there to see if Barbie and Ken are inside?" he says sarcastically

After a couple more sarcastic comments from the both of us, we reach their bus.

"Wait, what am I meant to do with my phone?" I ask him, genuinely confused

"Show yer number on it or something and show it to their libero, you idiot"

"Woah 'Samu, that's actually smart"

"Well duh. I am the smart twin. Not that it's hard to be smarter than you. Between you and a cow, the cow's probably smarter"

"You wound me 'Samu. You really do"

We look through the windows on their bus hoping we were on the right side. We pass a blonde girl sleeping and leaning on the manager that practically everyone simps for. Then we see a ginger shorty resting his head on that genius setter of theirs. Then finally, I see their libero. Everyone else appears to be asleep but he's still awake. Osamu gets us close enough for me to knock on their window. I hit my knuckles on the glass and I see their libero flinch. He stares wide eyed at us in absolute shock and confusion. I shove my phone against the glass to show him my contact details. He takes his phone out and takes a picture of it before beaming at us. The red light turns green and their bus moves again. They exit at the 2nd exist while we went all the way to the 4th exit, making a U-turn back to the hotel next to the stadium

**~~With Karasuno a few minutes before~~**

Karasuno left on their bus as their day at nationals had come to an end. Everyone was ecstatic since they had won both their matches but at the same time, they were absolutely drained. All of them were asleep on the way back from Tokyo except Nishinoya

**Nishinoya POV:**

I should have been able to receive more of those spikes and serves. We still won but I know I could've done better. Inarizaki's spikers were extremely talented. Their setter was pretty amazing too, not to mention he was really cute. Most people probably think him and his twin look the same, except their hair of course, but they had quite significant differences. For one, the setter was more tanned than his twin and his jaw line was slightly more defined. He was absolutely gorgeous. I can imagine his face and the smile he would wear everytime his spiker scored a point. Just thinking about him makes my stomach flutter.

All of a sudden, I hear a knock at the window beside me. I jump and look outside to see the very person I was just thinking about. He places his phone against the glass and as I look at it, it shows a bunch of numbers which I assume is his phone number. I take my phone out and snap a picture of it. At this point, the light turns green and our bus moves again. We go our separate ways as I stare at the picture on my phone. As well as his phone number, I also managed to get his face in it and I can't stop looking at him. I look at him and in the picture he looks a little bit like Sangwoo which makes me laugh. I think I'm the only one awake but soon I hear 'ooo's from around me and I stand up to see everyone looking at me. The knock on the window probably wole everyone up. 

I only look at everyone in shock whilst a silence fills the air

Finally Tanaka speaks up "Sooo who was that my bro" he winks at me

I can feel my face go completely red as I sink back into my seat

"N-no one" I say. Shit I stuttered

"Mhm alright~ so what was on his phone?" Suga annoyingly pops up

"None of your business" I say whilst trying to get my face to calm down

"Now, now, as your father, I demand you tell us" Daichi chimes in

Everyone laughs and so do I

"H-his phone n-number" I mutter quietly hoping no one hears

"ATSUMU-SAN GAVE YOU HIS PHONE NUMBER!?" I hear Hinata shout behind me.

Him and Kageyama are sitting right behind me so of course they heard. Atsumu. So that's his name. Cute.

I didn't realise how tired I am after the match. My eyes start closing by themselves and I hear a few gasps and teases before I essentially drift off to sleep.

**~~With the Miya twins~~**

**Atsumu's POV**

we're on our way back to the hotel when I realise I don't even know his name. I basically just gave my phone number away to a stranger.

"Hey 'Samu"

"Yeah, what's up 'Sumu"

"Who's motorbike is this?"

"Oh. It's KIta's"

"Woah. Kita has a motorbike?" I'm shocked since he strike me as the type of guy who seems like he would own one

"I mean yeah otherwise you are we riding his motorbike, dumbass"

"Jee can ya go five minutes without making some sarcastic and insulting comment about me?" I whine "But thanks, I love ya, ya know" I mutter the last bit hoping he wouldn't hear. But from the smirk on his face I knew he did.

"Oh lucky me. The great Atsumu Miya loves me. That just made my entire year!" 

I scoff at him and his childlessness. I do feel a bit hurt though. Does he really hate me that much? I probably show what I'm thinking on my face as he looks back at me and smiles

"I love ya too, 'Sumu" he says

"I mean obviously, I am amazing" I say back

"Aaand I take it back already" he says while chuckling

> **~~ The next day ~~**

**Still Atsumu's POV:**

He still hasn't texted me. Maybe he couldn't read the numbers properly. Or maybe he just didn't want to talk to me at all.

**Nishinoya POV:**

Ahh. Should I text him now? I don't wanna come off clingy. But if I wait too long, it might seem like I don't care. Why is this stuff so hard? I muster up my courage and start typing...

**Atsumu's POV:**

It's been over an hour since I last checked my phone and he still hasn't texted me. I was sulking on my bed when the hotel door busted open.

Osamu walks in with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What's with that look on yer face?" I ask him

"Yer a real dumbass, you know that, don't you?"

"Why? What'd I do this time?"

He grabs his phone out of his pocket and shows me a text someone sent him

'Hey this is Nishinoya Yuu from Karasuno. Is this Atsumu Miya from Inarizaki?"

"You gave him the wrong number you idiot" Osamu finally says

"Wha- how? I went on contacts and showed him the number at the top which said Miya" I say trying to defend myself

"You probably took my phone when we left the locker room. Jeez not only are ya a dumbass, yer also blind"

I remember when I took 'my' phone it was more of a matte grey instead of my normal dark blue.

"Oh shit. I did"

"No kidding, idiot"

"Well, what should I do now?"

Osamu sighs and holds the bridge of his nose

"Are ya really this stupid?"

I glare at him which earns me an evil laugh

"Text 'im on my phone and give 'im yer number this time"

"Oh yeah, thanks 'Samu"

> _FIN_

_Extra:_

_I hand Osamu his phone back and he looks down at me with a smirk_

_"Tch. Dumbass" I hear him mutter as he leaves the room_

_"Oi. I heard that"_

_"You were meant to and I'd be concerned if you didn't" he chuckles as he walks out the door._

_Soon enough, I hear a noise come from my phone. It vibrated on the desk. I know who it is and my heart flutters. I walk over to my phone and, I text him back._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending. I ran out of ideas so I'll leave the rest to you guys' imagination


End file.
